My Beautiful Angel
by Eclipsefan01
Summary: Bella's wedding in Jacob's point of view. Suck at summaries! One-Shot. Now Updated! Please read and review!


**ATTENTION READERS: I do NOT own any of these characters even though I really want to!! Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer! Enjoy**

**My Beautiful Angel**

There she was. Her wedding dress a beautiful white, almost blinding. She was smiling. How I longed for her to smile at me that way.

She had once, but only for a little while, until she chose him over me. That despicable bloodsucker. No matter how much I tried though, I couldn't ever really hate him, no I've seen how he looks at her, how he can protect her, how he never lets anything ever happen to her.

How I wish that could be me. Every long miserable day without her just got harder, not having her here. How I wish it would be her that I would imprint on! She wouldn't be able to stay away because I just wouldn't leave her alone.

She came down the isle and took glances down at the pews and when she saw me, her smile got even wider.

She couldn't believe I was here, and truthfully, neither could I. I'd planed on staying home being rueful that I had let the most perfect part of my being slip away into nothingness.

She told me she'd still be here. Tried to assure me that we could be friends. I told her no, it couldn't work. She'd be dead. I remembered back to that day…

"_Jacob please this will work but not without you! Cant we try, just try that's all I'm asking!" she was close to tears and I just shook my head._

"_Bella it can't work, cant you see how wrong it would be!" I shouted "Every time I get close to him I want to rip him to shreds, that is my nature and if you turned into that, well I can't be held responsible for what might happen to you!" _

_At that she started crying. But I wouldn't show her just how much it broke my heart to see her in this much pain and know I was the cause._

"_Pease just please" she whispered "just try for me please" she shrunk to her knees "Don't you love me?" I blinked in surprise. How could she ask me that! _

_Did she want to put me in even more pain than I already was in! Didn't she know the answer anyway?! Of course I love her but it would be too hard, no to impossible to even try and be friends with her. _

_I didn't know what to say. I wanted to try but I just couldn't. Edward was already to hard to deal with just being around him. How could I just stand there and watch the love of my life die? _

_How could she ask me to remain in her life when all it would do is cause me pain?_

"_Of course I love you, don't even ask that silly" I knelt down beside her and just held her for a while. _

"_Then why won't you try? Id try for you but you won't do the same for me?" she shook with tears. _

"_Bella I have tried and I can see now it won't work now let me take you home ok?"_

_She stood up and stared at me expressionless. The whole ride home she stared out the window ignoring me. _

_When we got to Charlie's, she climbed out and before shutting the door she said "Please just come to the wedding, it might be the last time I see you, no matter how much I wish it wouldn't be true" and with that last statement running through me head, she left._

I came. I had to just see her one last time before she was gone forever. At the end of the isle she met him hand in hand.

They met the preacher and they smiled at each other. I felt hot tears threatening to spill over. Not because this was happy or sad or anything like that.

It was because I was losing half of me. My Bella. My beautiful angel. They said their vows and by now the tears were flowing freely and I cursed under my breath for letting me be reduced to such a mess.

It was over before it began and soon enough they said "I do" and had their first kiss as a married couple. After it was over I got up and went to find Bella.

I had to get out of there but I wanted to say goodbye first. No I HAD to say goodbye first. She found me first I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to face whoever it was. It was her.

"Hey" she said and smiled that beautiful smile. I stored it in my brain knowing it might be the last one.

"Hey" I croaked out. "I was going to leave but I wanted to say goodbye first." I looked down at the floor.

"I understand." I looked up surprised. I expected a fight or something, not 'I understand'.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course!" She smiled sadly. "I asked you to come to the wedding and you did, and you don't know how much that meant to me Jacob, truly."

She reached her hand up and stroked my cheek and I felt more tears come down. She wiped them away for me. I met my hand with hers and just held it there for a while.

"Oh Bella" I whispered. I looked up into her eyes. She seemed sad. "I don't want to let go of you Jacob" she whispered.

"Then don't Bella, you know you don't have to go through with it"

"I love him Jacob ok I do. And I love you to but as a friend or a brother, nothing more. I'm going to change please just try to understand I don't want to fight with you right now. I just want to enjoy our last time together" she said as tears fell from her gorgeous brown eyes.

"I do understand Bella just know I'll always love you and I'm here anytime you wish to change your mind" I reached up and wiped an escaping tear away.

"I'll hold you to it" she laughed. I turned to walk away. I was done fighting her and I just had to let go.

"I love you Bella" I whispered. I turned back to her and she ran to me and hugged me then kissed my cheek. When she finally let go I stroked her cheek once and dropped my hand.

"Goodbye my beautiful angel, goodbye"

**SOOO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK??**

**PLEASE REVIEW I WANT LOTS OF THEM!!**

**I HOPED YOU LIKED IT!**


End file.
